Quatre finds a love
by memyself
Summary: Like the title says...


Erica laughed at another one of one of Quatre's sister's jokes. "Well anyway, I think its great that Quatre has finally found someone to love. After meeting you I'm sure you guys will go together perfectly." "I know, I'm surprised that we just met you. Quatre said that he had "known" you for two years. I'm surprised he hadn't brought you home before." Another sister nudged Erica. Erica blushed.  
The door opened suddenly. Quatre peeked in. "Hey, are you ladies talking about me?" He smiled. "No of course not, dear brother. Why would we be doing that?" "Well, you never know with my sisters." Erica laughed. Quatre turned to her and smiled. "The others are here. You wanna come meet them, Erica?" "Of course!"   
Erica stood up and followed Quatre. "A crazy bunch huh?" "Yes, but they're nice," Erica answered smiling. Quatre half-laughed (I don't know what it's called). "Wait 'till you meet this group. You'll think they are a bunch of reporters." "I'm used to it by now," Erica assured him. "All you have to say is 'no comment'." she joked. "I learned that from you." She kissed his cheek. (Before, when Quatre was bringing Erica in, there were a bunch of reporters in front wanting to know who the young lady was that Quatre was bringing to the Winner residence, and Quatre just said "no comment") Quatre smiled down at her. "Here we are."   
They were by a room that a bunch of talking and laughter came from. "All that noise will probably stop once we open the door." Quatre told her. "That's OK, I asked to meet them, so here I am." "OK." Quatre opened the door. Like he predicted, the noise ceased. Erica felt chills as everyone inspected her. A girl with blonde hair smiled at her and waved a small wave (don't know what that is called either).  
A guy with a long braid that was leaning against a table said, "So I finally get to meet 'Mr. Sensitive's' chic" He shook her hand. Erica smiled. "Duo, right?" "Mmhmm, lucky me, huh?" A girl with blue hair and a pink beret rolled her eyes. Erica laughed. " Erica, this is Heero, his wife Relena, and their little boy, Josh. This is Trowa and Catherine. You've already met Duo. This is his wife Hilde and their daughter Cassie. And this is Wu fei and Sally," Quatre said. "Enchanted to meet you all."   
Erica went to talk to the girls while the guys talked about other junk (Heero was playing horsie with Josh who was a mini version of Heero). "So, Erica, how long have you been going out with Quatre?" Hilde asked while playing peek-a-boo with Cassie who had a blue braid. " Two years." "That long?!" All the girls were sitting in a circle on the floor like teenagers. Erica blushed. "I would have thought that you would have, uh, never mind," Catherine said. "So how was he?" Relena asked leaning into the circle. Erica leaned back. "Why do you wanna know?" "Just wanted to know if what Noin said was true." Relena shrugged. Everyone fell back laughing. "Hold on while I give Cassie to Duo." Hilde got up and handed Cassie to Duo. When she came back, she said, "Duo said we looked like a bunch of teenagers playing Truth or Dare."   
"Hey, not a bad idea, anyone up for a game of Truth or Dare?" "Ooh, I am!" all the girls exclaimed. "OK, I'll ask first. I pick Sally," Hilde volunteered. "OK, truth." Sally said. Everyone leaned into the circle (they could hear the guys talk so they had to be quiet. The boys conversation went something like this: "Can you believe that they are actually playing Truth or Dare?" "Yeah, Duo, you gave them the idea, thanks a lot. Now Catherine's gonna be acting like she knows something I don't" "Well, at least you don't have to put up with it around the clock" "Yeah, lucky you and Duo and I'm assuming Quatre soon," "Shhh, they can hear us over there ya know," "Whoops,"). "So is it true that Wu fei is finally feeling positive towards women?" Hilde asked. ("Are they talking about me?") "Gradually,"  
Sally Po answered. "It's about time."("They're talking about me aren't they?" "Isn't it obvious?") "Since the stupid war ended, we've had normal lives and that is helping him think we aren't weak." "Yeah, they're the weak ones when it comes to real life," Relena laughed. "Yeah, can you believe I have to help Duo bring in the groceries?" ("Duo??!!" -Duo looks up from playing peek-a-boo- "They're heavy!!")"Cassie did her part in softening the guy up." Hilde smiled. "So, where were you during the war, Erica?" Sally Po asked. ("Uh oh, not a good subject." "That Sally, gosh she's fine" "Wu fei??!!!!!!") Erica's smile disappeared. "I was living a normal life on a colony. My father, brother, and older sister were soldiers. I lived with my mother and little sister. My father and sister died in battle. When my brother was visiting us and I was not present, there was an explosion and they all died. I have no family alive," Erica said. ("Ahhhh, I'm sure she loves to talk about that,") "Oh, I'm so sorry," Catherine said patting her hand. "It's OK, it's not your fault," Erica said smiling at her. ("I hope it's not Catherine's fault. She hasn't hurt anything in her life. Well, she's cut my ear a few times, but...") Suddenly, the building shook. "What the-" The door opened. One of Quatre's butlers came in. "Master Quatre, I'm afraid the colony is under attack." The pilots immediately stood up. Duo and Heero handed Cassie and Josh to their wives. They ran out of the room. Erica's, Relena's, Sally's, Catherine's, and Hilde's eyes met. They dashed after them. They could hear the conversation ahead of them. "Do you think it is-" "Of course it is. It has to be. The war is over so it has to be her." "But why is she attacking this colony?" "Revenge for her family." "Hey, Quatre, hopefully for you, mental illness doesn't run in the family." "Har har Duo"  
The girls finally caught up with them. "Be careful Heero." Relena kissed Heero's cheek. Josh gave his dad a hug. "Hey Duo, are you sure you still know how to pilot a Gundam?" Hilde teased. "Of course I do." "Trowa, I'll be here waiting for you." The building shook again. "Be careful Wu fei," "It's just a woman," Wu fei replied. Sally Po groaned. "Quatre..." Erica started, but Quatre interrupted. "Erica, before I leave, I have to ask you something." He took her hand. "Will you marry me?" Erica gasped. "Of course I will, Quatre." They met in a warm kiss.   
When they separated, Quatre slowly backed away and they let go of each others hands. The door of the room where the Gundams were stored closed. Erica looked at the ring he had slipped in her hand. It had a diamond with sapphires around it. It looked like a flower that Quatre had once picked for her when they were on a hike. "Ooh, love the ring." "Congratulations." "Lucky duck."  
Erica laughed as they all gathered around her to look at her ring. "Hey, don't you guys wanna watch the battle?" "We can?" "Yeah, follow me." Sally Po led them to a room. She flicked the light on and a screen that took up the whole wall immediately came on. It was a huge version of what the pilots had in the Gundams, so they could talk to them. The screen showed the Gundams leaving the colony.  
Erica heard the door open. She turned around. A lady with tangled brown hair with gray streaks wearing an old battered army suit was standing by the door. Eric looked over at Relena, but she was looking at the lady amazed. "Une?!" Relena rushed over to the lady. "Treize, where, where's Treize, my love." "Lady Une?" Sally Po sat up. "Une, who's Une? My Treize, where is my love?" The lady wandered around the room "Didn't Treize tell Zechs to take care of her?" "Yes he did. OK, I'm calling my brother." Relena walked over to the phone. "But look at the time." "It's midnight, Relena." "I don't care. He doesn't deserve to sleep."  
Erica laughed as she watched Relena angrily dial the phone. Everyone watched her. They heard a voice say "Hello?" on the other side. "Noin?! What are you doing at my brother's house at midnight?" "Uh, hi, Relena," Noin said very loudly. Someone else said, "What?! Give me that! Uh, hey sis, what's up?" (Everyone was already rolling on the floor laughing by this time) "Miliardo, what is Noin doing there?" Relena asked. "I'm afraid it's none of your business little sister, now what did you call me for?" "Do you remember Lady Une?" Relena screamed as the building shook again. "What's happening?" "Tell you later, now, do you remember Lady Une?" "Uh, hmm, uh, oh yeah!!! She's that schizophrenic lady isn't she?" "Uh, yeah, remember anything else?" "Uh, let me think..."   
Erica turned her attention back at the screen. She saw something that surprised her. The 5 pilots were fighting a new Gundam!!!  
commercial  
Suddenly, a face full of hate came on the screen. "It, it can't be, Mandi? Is it you Mandi?" Erica leaned on the platform by the screen. Erica assumed that she was on Mandi's screen in her Gundam because Mandi smiled. "Why, hello sister."  
yet another commercial  
"But, you're dead..." "Really? I didn't know that..." Everyone -even Relena, although she was still on the phone- (other than Erica) was looking at each other knowingly. Erica turned around and saw them. "You knew who it was didn't you?" She turned back around. "Mandi, please, please don't hurt anyone. Let's just talk it out."  
Mandi looked at Erica disgusted. "Erica, the explosion our family died in was caused by one of these pilots. How could you trust them after what they did to mom, little Rhea, and Matthew?"   
Erica turned around. "That's it Mandi. I'm gonna stop you. Relena stay with the kids and Lady Une. Catherine, you stay with Relena. Hilde and Sally, come with me." Erica was about to go out of the door when Quatre's voice reached her ears "Erica, don't go." Erica turned around. "Erica, it's all my fault. Please forgive me my love." He picked up his self detonation thingymerbob and pushed the button. "Quatre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Erica screamed.  
Everybody saw what happened, but Erica saw something that nobody else noticed.  
"No!" Erica ran to the room where Quatre's family stored all the mobile suits. She quickly hopped into a Leo from the war. She turned it on and blasted out of the colony. The screen shimmered and Heero's face came on the screen. "Erica, stay calm, it's OK. Quatre wouldn't want you to go crazy." "I'm not going crazy. And, he's alive, I know he is." "Whatever, but let me warn you, if you aren't careful, you'll end up like Lady Une." The screen turned off.  
Erica paused. Maybe she had just imagined it, but no, she trusted her instincts.  
Mandi came on the screen. "Why, hello Erica. It's nice to see you after all these years." "I don't want to talk to YOU!" She turned the screen off. It came back on. Before she could see who it was, she closed her eyes. "People, quit bugging me!" "Hey, sorry Erica, but we were just wondering if you're OK." "I'm OK, he's alive, I know he is." She opened her eyes to see Catherine and Hilde looking at each other knowingly. She sighed and said, "He's alright, OK? I know he is." She flicked the screen off. I guess nobody else saw it. Nobody else saw him get out of his Gundam.  
will these commercials ever end?  
Erica turned the screen on so all the Gundam pilots could hear her. " OK, guys, please don't hurt Mandi. I want to talk to her after I get back." "Where are you going?" Trowa asked. "It's none of your business." "You're going to look for Quatre aren't you?" he asked. Erica didn't answer. "Good luck, Erica." The screen went off. Erica smiled and blasted off.   
She searched and searched but all she could see were pieces of Quatre's Gundam. She frantically searched for him. She spied something floating around. "Quatre." She undid her seatbelt and got out of her Leo. "Hold on Quatre." She reached him and looked at him. He was unconscious. "[radio edit]" She pulled him over to her mobile suit. Soon, she was ready to go back. When she was almost to the colony, Quatre woke up. He groaned. "Where am I?" he asked. "It's Ok Quatre. I'm taking you home." "Erica?" He sat up. "You need to rest. We'll talk when we get back." "OK."  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Erica landed. She unbuckled her seatbelt. "Here Quatre, let me help." She took his arm and put it over her shoulder. "OK, on the count of three jump. 1, 2, 3." They jumped down to the floor. Quatre almost fell. "Woah, here, where do you want to go?" "Wherever the others are." "OK." They started slowly walking. When they were almost to the door, it opened. Catherine, Hilde and Sally came in. "Quatre! Here, we'll help."  
10 minutes later  
  
Erica and Quatre limped into the control room. Everyone looked up and gasped except Trowa. He smiled. "Hey Quatre, what's up?" Trowa asked. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh, Erica, I was against it, but you wanted to talk to Mandi?" Heero pointed to a chair by the wall. Mandi was on it glaring at Quatre. (If you haven't figured it out by now, they lived on the colony that Quatre blew up when he was looney in the head) "So there you are Mandi." She turned to Heero and Duo who were looking at them. "Will you please excuse us?" "Oh, sorry." They turned to listen to Relena talk on the phone: "So, you and Lucrezia are getting married too?" "Too? Who else is getting married?" "Quatre" "Quatre's getting married? To who?" "What?! Quatre's getting married? Give me that phone!" Noin said. "Hi Relena, who's Quatre getting married to?" "A girl named Erica."  
Erica heard her name and stood up and took the phone. She motioned for Relena to be quiet. "Why, hello Lucrezia Noin, this is Erica, exactly how was Quatre?" "Uh, directors, can we have a commercial, I don't want to answer that question." Noin replied. "Hey!" Quatre exclaimed. "Uh, oops..."  
a commercial requested by Noin  
  
7 months later  
  
Erica smiled and put her hand on Quatre's and walked onto the dance floor. It was the first dance at the reception. As they danced memories of when they first met came to her:  
Erica sat flowers down by her brother's grave. She felt tears come to her eyes and she started crying. She buried her face in her hands. She buried her face in her hands. A hand touched her shoulder softly. Erica spun around. Who the heck? She took a gun out of her pocket and pointed it at him. "Who are you?" Erica demanded. Quatre had a lopsided smile on his face. "I can understand how someone that has been through all of this could be that cautious. I am Quatre Ruberba Winner. And you must be the only living member of the Lynch family, Erica Lynch." He took her hand that wasn't holding a gun and kissed it. "Quatre Winner?! My father knew your's! "Yes, I know, I've been wanting to meet you." "Same here. Enchanted." She curtsied and put her gun away.  
And, there was the day of their first kiss:  
Quatre helped Erica climb up a rock. They were on a hike in the woods. "Thanks Quatre," Erica said taking a bottle of water out of her bookbag. "No problem. Here, let's rest here." "OK." Erica sat down by Quatre. Quatre saw something on his other side. He picked it up. It was a blue and white flower. He handed it to Erica. "It's yours." Erica smiled at him. "Thank you." They grew closer and closer and their lips met.-Note: Uck-  
Erica sighed. She sure had changed over the years. She still had her gun (it had been her brother's. He gave it to her just in case when she left for earth while they stayed when the colony blew up.), she never pointed it at anyone though...  
She smiled up at Quatre. "Do you like the song Quatre? It fits, don't ya think?" "Mmhmm." He hugged her tighter. Erica listened to the chorus:  
  
The stars so bright  
Please send out your light  
A shooting star flies right by  
You brightened my life  
  
Erica looked up at Quatre admirely. "I love you." "I love you too."  
  
  
3 hours later  
  
Erica hugged her now sane sister and climbed into the limo. She smiled and leaned against Quatre. She sat up remembering something. She rolled down the window. "Hey Noin, so will ya tell me how he was?" Noin looked up. "Which one?" she asked innocently. Quatre and Erica groaned. Erica took her brother's gun out of her suitcase and tossed it to Noin. "You can borrow it. Knowing you, you might need it."  
The car pulled away and Erica laughed as she heard Noin say, "Erica, with a gun? Now I've seen everything."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
